


Querella

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulnerable, así se sentía frente a los "ataques" verbales de ese capitán de poca monta. No entendía cómo, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer comentarios inoportunos; y Zaraki parecía disfrutar de eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querella

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.

— _Has estado muy tranquilo, capitán del sexto escuadrón. —La inconfundible voz a sus espaldas del tercer cabecilla detuvo su lento andar—. Admirable, tan tranquilo y frío sabiendo que tu hermana va a morir. —Cuando Byakuya volteó apenas para mirarlo de perfil, Gin le regaló una escueta sonrisa—. Lo que se espera del sexto capitán, no me extraña que seas el "_ modelo _" a seguir de todos los shinigamis._

— _No me hagas reír —pronunció otra voz, ya había reparado desde antes en que Ichimaru no iba sólo—, los únicos que le temen a la muerte son tú y el noveno capitán._

— _¿De verdad? —Se sorprendió Gin._

— _Dos capitanes sin sus tenientes —interrumpió Kuchiki sin intenciones de seguir escuchándolos parlotear entre sí—. ¿Qué quieren de mi?_

— _Hemos oído que van a ejecutar a Rukia —explicó Ichimaru con calma—, y nos preocupaba que el_ señor Capitán _del sexto escuadrón estuviese deprimido._

— _Ese no es asunto de ustedes._

— _Tú no te deprimirías por eso, ¿verdad? —agudizó Kenpachi taladrándolo con la mirada—. Al fin y al cabo es una deshonra tener un criminal en una familia noble._

— _Oh, no pensaba que los tipos de clase más baja entendiesen los sentimientos de los nobles. —Fue punzante, no se pensaba dejar avasallar por alguien como Zaraki._

— _Eso no es cierto —se incorporó, para enfrentarlo con más saña—, siempre he sido muy considerado —bromeó, tratando de picarlo— y como soy tan amable me ofrezco en ir a ver a la condenada y ejecutarla ahora mismo, sin falta, antes de la ejecución. —En pocas palabras estaba siendo considerado con el sentir de Byakuya; ¿para qué aletargar la agonía, lo inevitable?_

— _Vaya, no sabía que con tu nivel se podía matar personas. —Si el onceavo capitán buscaba mosquearlo no se la dejaría tan fácil._

— _¿Quieres que lo intente?_

— _¿Quieres que te deje intentarlo? —respondió con otra pregunta._

_Pero en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, estaba solo; Ichimaru, precavido, lo había sacado de allí y de su rango visual, no estaba en sus planes un enfrentamiento de ese tipo entre capitanes._

Cualquiera diría, sin temor a equivocarse, que Kuchiki Byakuya parecía estar muerto por dentro. Claro que no siempre había sido así, pero el temperamental joven que en una época fue, había quedado en el pasado, eso era innegable. Ese altercado le sirvió para descubrir que la llama no se había extinguido del todo, que aún crepitaba en su interior; y que ese fuego parecía ser alimentado por el onceavo capitán.

Zaraki tenía la facilidad de hacerle hervir la sangre, de hacerle creer que en verdad corría por sus venas, que al menos aún conservaba algo que lo hacía humano. Vulnerable, así se sentía frente a los " _ataques_ " verbales de ese capitán de poca monta. No entendía cómo, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer comentarios inoportunos.

Zaraki parecía disfrutar de eso, de lograr y comprobar que él podía arrebatar a Kuchiki de ese letargo espantoso.

No a cualquiera, a Kuchiki Byakuya.

Que él tenía la facilidad de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, era sabido, pero jamás imaginó lo divertido que sería verlo a Byakuya tan desencajado, perdiendo la línea, aparentando bajo esa máscara de imperturbabilidad. Alcanzaba a vislumbrar la ira apoderándose de esos ojos inexpresivos, una llama de furia incontrolable y no podía evitar ir siempre a por más.

— _Ese hombre está muerto por dentro._ —Había sido la observación de Zaraki tiempo atrás.

Y se preguntó, desde entonces, hasta donde era capaz de llegar para lograr despertarlo de ese sopor exasperante, que le ponía de muy mal humor los aires de aristocrático que pregonaba. Le encantaba mosquearlo, no había duda, y no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para hacerlo.

—¿A qué se debe esta desagradable visita? —musitó el noble sin molestarse en la levantar la vista y posarla en el intruso.

—Por lo menos alguien te visita, ¿no? —Realizó una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa; lo era, pero una macabra.

—¿Qué quieres, Zaraki? —Prefirió cortar por lo sano e ir al grano, no tenía ánimos para tolerarlo, nunca estaba de humor para él.

—Vengo a reclamarte personalmente el arreglo del sector oeste de mi escuadrón.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me haré cargo de algo que no me compete? —suspiró, hastiado— Ya te dije que ninguno de los integrantes del sexto ha estado tan cerca. Se los tengo prohibido, no vaya a ser cosa que la bajeza de los de tu clase se les contagie.

—Deberías, a ver si así se hacen hombres.

Byakuya ahora sí lo miró fijo, taladrándolo con la mirada y de ser posible asesinándolo con ella, entrecerró los ojos y murmuró.

—¿Con todo lo ocurrido vienes a reclamar por eso? —En medio revuelo por la traición de Aizen debía tener verdaderas ganas de fastidiarlo para aparecerse con nimiedades—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Estamos en guerra, ve a entrenar a tus hombres, que les hará falta.

—Oh, Kuchiki Byakuya me está dando consejos —ironizó—, qué halagado me siento.

—Y no, no te voy a dar un centavo —volvió a los papeles tratando de concentrarse— aunque el escuadrón contara con ese presupuesto.

—Bueno, si es por el dinero hay otras formas de pago.

Byakuya no era idiota, había sabido leer, desde hacía mucho, las intenciones del otro en sus pequeños ojos. Dejó la pluma de malos modos sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie, imponente, con los puños apretados.

—Retírate ya mismo de mi escuadrón.

Kenpachi rió con sorna, bien, había logrado su cometido, mosquear a Kuchiki y hacerle perder la compostura, era tan delicioso lograrlo, tan adictivo, le encantaba ver esa faceta en el estoico capitán; sentía con inconmensurable orgullo que sólo él lo conocía así, y vaya que no estaba lejos de esa apreciación.

—O qué, ¿me obligarás por la fuerza? —Estaban en alerta roja, así que por fortuna llevaba a Senbonzakura consigo; a modo de advertencia colocó una mano sobre la empuñadora logrando por parte del otro un sentido " _oh_ " lleno de sarcasmo—. Me vendrá bien entrenar un poco, así que no rechazaré la oferta.

Por alguna extraña razón Kuchiki no iba más allá, conociendo su temperamento no dudaría en esparcir los pétalos sin medir en consecuencias. Había sido provocado y aunque la sensatez era el pan de cada día en los nobles, no escatimaría ni dudaría en darle su merecido a cualquiera, así se tratara de otro capitán.

Pero no, con Kenpachi nunca llegaba más allá, nunca podía sortear esa barrera y desquitarse como ambicionaba. Desde ya que no era miedo, no le temía a ningún capitán o ser sobre la tierra; no por vano orgullo, tenía motivos para no amedrentarse: era consciente de su nivel. Podían tildarlo de exagerado en el amor propio que se tenía, o de albergar demasiado ego, le importaba poco.

—Te estaré esperando para saldar cuentas —pronunció Kenpachi, desconcertándolo al dar la vuelta, a Byakuya le parecía extraño que un bruto de la talla de Zaraki se rehusara a un enfrentamiento de espadas. Byakuya se quedó cavilando al respecto, ¿se refería a la provocación reciente o al presupuesto del arreglo? ¿O a ambas? Zaraki no se molestó en aclararlo y, en cambió, agregó concertando cita—: A la medianoche, en mi habitación.

Se retiró sabiendo con una fe ciega -que podía juzgarse también de exagerada- que Byakuya respondería a la intimación, había sido provocado y no ir simbolizaba que le temía a ese salvaje. No demostraría debilidad ante nadie, menos ante él. No importaba con qué razones lo citaba, iría y saldaría cuentas.

Esa noche marcó un antes y un después en la extraña relación que mantenían los dos capitanes. Si creían todos que Byakuya Kuchiki estaba muerto por dentro, que no sentía frío ni calor, se equivocaban. Era un demonio, sin lugar a dudas, podía helar con la mirada, pero de igual modo dar calor con el cuerpo.

Entre las piernas del noble, Zaraki descubrió un volcán escondido, mientras que Kuchiki, en los brazos de ese bárbaro, la ternura encubierta. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ni siquiera ellos dos podían creer lo bien que congeniaban en una cama, eso sí… fuera de ella seguían siendo los mismos, incluso entre sí y para con los demás.

No se perdonaban nada, pero saldaban cuentas en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba y en la madrugada, cuando el Seireitei parecía dormir.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza la primera escena que cito en el fic (capítulo 20 del animé, apenas empieza, y 65 del manga, si mal no recuerdo) y la de un omake (capítulo número 142 en el cual Kenpachi y Byakuya van en busca de los shinigamis que están en el mundo humano, luego de la partida y supuesta "traición" de Orihime), en dicho final Rukia y Renji se sorprenden de que la "entrada" haya sido tan espectacular que incluso parecía ser alevosamente practicada, Kuchiki responde que fue preparada con anticipación con Zaraki y para rematarla comenta que el tiempo a su lado se le hace muy corto LOL.


End file.
